Mansion Maid
by Onyona
Summary: Sakura is a maid at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke has just come home from a mission. Soon he starts to have feelings for her. And then Sasuke starts hearing his sibling voices when they aren't talking. What will Itachi and his little sister think? SasuSaku
1. Introduction

Sasuke opened the door to the Uchiha Mansion.

"I'm home!" he said, entering the hallway.

"Sasuke!!!!!!" a five year old girl with long, raven black hair ran through the hall to her older brother.

"Hello Shizuki!" he embraced her, showing emotion that he wouldn't beyond the mansion walls.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked his little sister.

"Right here," Itachi said, appearing out of no where.

"How was your trip,"

"Good, I hunted him down and eliminated him," Sasuke answered his brothers question.

"Isn't it hard killing someone?" Shizuki looked up at him with her deep, onyx eyes.

"I'm a ninja, Shizuki. Thats what I do," he replied, hardly any emotion on his face or in his voice.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Itachi whispered something into his little sisters ear. Her face lit up instantly.

"Oh aniki! (Big brother) I almost forgot! We have a new maid!" Shizuki could hardly contain her excitement.

"Sakura-chan!" Shizuki called.

A girl ran down the hallway. She wore a gothic lolita dress with a white apron on top and a white crown-like piece of cloth in her hair. (To see her dress, go to my profile. The apron and hair thing look like the ones from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power)

Her most notable feature was probably her long pink hair, that swayed behind her as she rushed down the corridor, stopping by his younger sister.

"Yes Shizuki-sa..." she stopped when she saw Sasuke.

"Is this a friend of yours, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked Itachi, obviously confused by his presence.

"Haruno, this is Sasuke," Itachi stated bluntly. Sakura was shocked, but after only a second she recovered, a small light blush on her face.

"G-gomen, Uchiha-sama," she stuttered. "I was not expecting your return so soon," Sakura curtsied.

"Would you like anything?"

"Please cook us some dinner, Haruno-san," Itachi said.

"Would you like anything specific, Uchiha-sama?" she asked.

"No, just something nice to celebrate Sasuke's return,"

"Can you add some tomato's," Sasuke said, though it wasn't really a question.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama," Sakura curtsied, then left in the direction of the kitchen.

_Not bad. _Sasuke thought. _Better then the last one at least._

_**Plus she's cute... **_Inner Sasuke added.

_No comment._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry to those who read my other fics. I haven't have much inspiration lately, but if you really want me to update any of my fics, then you should review.

Sorry that this chap is so short (376 words), I promise that the next will be longer.

Please read and review. I encourage criticism, but no flames please. (Not that I think any flamer would care if I say that)

Oh and Natala-chan, please please review!!!!!


	2. Dinner and Not So Friendly Criminals

"Dinners ready!"

The Uchiha's sat lazily around the TV when they heard Sakura's clear voice from the kitchen. Shizuki was the first to rise, leaping off of the sofa.

"Yaaaaaaay!" she yelled out and rushed into the kitchen. Sasuke was second.

_She may be cute and polite, but let's see if she can cook._ He thought to himself as he entered the kitchen and sat down next to Shizuki. Then Itachi entered and sat across from Shizuki.

Sakura served the food. It was a rice dish with sauce and many vegetables, including tomatoes. There was also chicken mixed with the rice.

It smelt delicious, absolutely heavenly in fact. Sasuke couldn't wait to eat. He was just about to start when he saw Sakura pick up a plate of food and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Sakura blushed lightly.

"I was going to eat in my room, Uchiha-sama," Sakura replied.

"That is unnecessary. Please Sakura, sit down and dine with us," he said, much to everyones surprise. Sakura was shocked.

"O-okay..." Sakura nervously placed her plate down on the only empty space on the table, next to Itachi and across from Sasuke. Everyone could feel the tenseness of the atmosphere.

"So... When did you start here Sakura?" Sasuke asked, trying to break the silence. Sakura blushed slightly. (She seems to be doing so a lot, neh?)

"I started only a week ago, Uchiha-sama," she fingered her fork nervously. Shizuki was silent, wolfing down her food like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke found this quite strange, his sister was very picky and usually spent most of her meal picking apart her food, then eating it very slowly.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. (If one of my noisier classmates were there, he would have looked at them and went 'Awkwaaaaaaard...')

Every now and then, Sasuke would glance at the maid sitting opposite him. She would daintily pick up her fork and scoop up some rice (with the veg and meat and all that), then use the knife to even it out before eating it. Shizuki's way of eating was no where near as delicate. She buried the fork in her food, lifted it straight up and thrust it into her mouth. In fact, she was eating so fast that almost all of her food was gone.

"Shizuki, don't eat so fast," Sasuke said.

"Bwuht it's sow gwood!" (But it's so good!) Shizuki answered, her mouth full of food, spraying rice all over the table.

"Hn," was all Itachi said. Sakura blushed at the youngest Uchiha's compliment, then jumped to her feet. She got out a napkin and wiped the sauce of of Shizuki's face, then used a cloth to clean around her plate. She worked quickly and silently, only mumbling a few kind words to Shizuki. Then she sat down and continued to eat.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Twenty Minutes later

(Because I'm sure we've all had enough of them eating)

Sakura was in the kitchen, cleaning up and doing the dishes when she heard a call from the living room.

"Haruno!"

Sakura carefully placed down the plate she was washing, brushed the crumbs off her apron and rushed to the living room where Itachi was waiting for her.

"You called, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura curtsied.

"The dishes can wait, Haruno-san. I'm having guests round, please organize some snacks," he said.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama," Sakura curtsied once again and rushed off towards the kitchen.

Sakura had just finished placing bowls of popcorn, chips, other snacks and some drinks on the glass coffee table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura called out. But what she didn't expect was a group of rather intimidating men (and a woman) by the door.

"Uh... Umm... Kombam Wa and welcome to the U-Uchiha household..." (Kombam Wa= Hello/Good Evening) Sakura stuttered nervously.

Kisame, who was standing at the front, sensed her fear.

"Why hellooo..." he said evilly, scaring Sakura even more. Itachi was soon by Sakura's side, and glared at Kisame.

"Welcome everyone. This is our new maid, Haruno Sakura," he gestured towards a still slightly shaking Sakura.

Kisame just gave her an intimidating stare, but the rest were friendlier.

"Hiya girlfriend!!!!" Konan high-fived her, she had obviously been isolated from other girls for to long.

"Do you like bombs? The last maid didn't," Deidara said as he entered the house.

Pein past silently, not paying any attention to Sakura.

"Hi you motherf****** bitch," Hidan growled as he passed her, confusing (and insulting) Sakura greatly.

"Don't worry, he's always like that!" a cheery Tobi said.

"I'm Tobi, and I'm a good boy!!!!!" he said before glomping her.

Zetsu said nothing as he entered the house.

Itachi soon told Sakura all of their names, and explain who they were. Even though she now new their occupation, she soon overcame her fear of Kisame and the rest of the Ataksuki. Instead, she ran after them cleaning up as they wrecked half the house.

Shizuki had gone to bed long ago, (though how she could sleep in this racket was a mystery) but Sasuke stood and observed the house-wreck party (and the frantic but ever-so-polite Sakura) from a distance.

_Poor girl._

_**Maybe you should help her?**_

_...No comment_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yay, new chap! Sorry that they spent so long eating XD This story is dedicated to my best friend Natala-chan (Oniaon) because she gave me the idea (even though I twisted it around and changed it completely) and the name and idea of Shizuki is hers.

This chap is dedicated to crimsonstripe for reviewing, and everyone who favorited my story.

Happy '09 everyone!


	3. Carpet Stains and Garden Song

It was the morning after the 'party', and Sakura was running around the house, trying to clean up without waking anyone. All of the Ataksuki (including Itachi) had fallen asleep after a long night of drinking and partying. Sakura had done her best and dragged Itachi into his room and lay the rest of the Ataksuki on the various sofa's and on some mattresses she lay out on the floor. Sasuke thought about helping her, but his universe-sized ego got in the way.

Sakura was struggling to keep on top of her work. After finding everyone a place to sleep, she finished the dishes, cleaned up all of the broken glass (several glasses got dropped) and cleaned up all of the other mess.

She was fretting other a large, red wine stain on the very expensive carpet when Sasuke came up behind her.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up when she heard her name.

"G-gomen Uchiha-sama, I'll try harder," she said, obviously referring to the stain, which didn't want to come out. Sasuke smirked at her answer.

"Take a break," he said.

"Pardon?" she said. (My mum always used to go on about saying pardon if you didn't hear what someone said)

"Take a break," he repeated clearly in his velvet voice.

Sakura was shocked.

"B-b-break?" Sakura stuttered, still not sure she had heard right.

"Yes, Sakura. Need I repeat myself again?" Sakura jumped to her feet and curtsied in front of Sasuke, a rosy blush on her her cheeks.

"A-arigatou Uchiha-sama," she stuttered.

"Please, call me Sasuke," he said, making Sakura blush even more. (Wow, all she does is blush, curtsy, clean and talk XD)

"Hai, Sasuke-san..." she tested his name on her tongue. It felt strange calling him by his first name.

Sasuke liked the way she said his name. It sounded so... innocent. When he woke up from his thoughts Sakura was already gone, and Sasuke wandered around the house.

He was in the second living room when he saw Sakura through the window. She was sitting in the garden underneath a cherry blossom tree, amongst some flowers on the ground, her long pink hair blowing in the wind. Every now and then the petals would land on her, standing out against her black knee-length dress and blending in with her hair. Sasuke stood by the open glass door to the garden.

He heard a soft song come from the garden, and he strained his ears to hear what she was singing.

_Even though I see you_

_I can't tell you_

_Can't let you know_

_Even though I want to_

_I don't think you'd understand me...  
_

Her voice was so beautiful, so soft and pure like that of and angel. But he had never heard that song before. Sasuke frowned. He had a whole room full of Cd's and he had never heard this melody...

_I tell myself that you'd stay_

_But inside I'm not so secure_

_Maybe you would understand,_

_But I've taken risks like this before..._

"Hey,"

Sakura jumped as she heard his cool voice behind her. Her face grew red and she tried to hide it with her hair.

"G-go away..." Sakura's face was redder then Sasuke's favorite vegetable beneath her curtain of pink hair.

"Why, Sakura?" Sasuke teased as he sat down behind her. Sakura desperately tried to hide her face.

"Just go!"

"But remember Sakura... Who's garden are you in?" Sakura didn't answer, but her face was getting redder and redder.

"Who's paying you?" he asked. Sakura looked down at the ground.

her face was quickly losing it's red colour, defeated.

"Y-you, Sasuke-sama..." she whimpered. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and onto the grass. Suddenly Sasuke felt bad. He didn't have make her cry.

"Shhh..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry," he tried his best to cheer her up, but it seemed to be failing.

_Shit. The first girl I actually apologize to, doesn't care!_

_**Maybe she knows that your nothing but a cold hearted bastard?**_

_That doesn't help._

_**Neither does talking silently to yourself while she cries her eyes out.**_

His inner was right. Sakura was still crying. Desperate to make her stop, he did the only thing he could think of.

Sakura felt two fingers under her chin, lifting her face up.

"Sas-!"She was interrupted by his lips crashing into hers, kissing her softly.

_HOLY SHIT!!!!!! _Was all her mind could process.

_**Mmmm... We sure hit the jackpot here, didn't we? **_Her inner said, enjoying every secound.

Soon Sasuke pulled back, looking her straight into her emerald eyes with his deep onyx orbs.

"S-Sasuke..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry, it's not as long as the last. But hey, 2 chaps in a day I'M ON A ROLLLLLLLLLLLL LADIES AND GENTS!!!11!!!!

*Cough* Sorry 'bout that.

Thanks to all those who have favorited and put my story on alert, thanks to all of the artists who made the songs I listen to on my playlist (right now it's Bon Jovi-It's my life.) and a big special thanks to the following for reviewing:

Naruto8ramen,

Lily,

Ellie568,

Oniaon,

Crimsonstripe

The lyrics she sings are mine (made up on the spot). And don't flame me for making Itachi drunk, I'm a huge Itachi fan myself. Oh, and the other Uchiha's will be in the next chap.

Sorry for Sakura being such a weak cry baby and Sasuke being majorly OOC, but hey, it's my fic.

Please read and review,

/Emi-chan


	4. Major Embarrasment and Strange Hums

A/N:

WARNING: This chap is very, very weird. No flames please. Any psychological side effects gained from reading this are at your own risk.

You have been warned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura sat alone in the garden, secounds after her younger employer disappeared like a ghost.

She lifted her fingers up to her lips, she could still feel his kiss.

_Sasuke..._

His image overwhelmed her brain. His soft lips on hers, his smooth touch as he wrapped his arms around her, and his velvet voice when he said her name.

Oh why did she think of him this way? It wasn't right, their relationship should be strictly professional, nothing more.

But, _Kiss. _The word invaded her mind. _Kiss. Kiss. Sasuke-kiss. Kiss-Sasuke. Sasuke. Kiss. Kiss. Sasuke. KISS. KISS. SASUKE-_

"Haruno," Sakura jumped at the cold voice behind her. She jumped to her feet, her face going rosy (again) whilst she curtsied (again).

"Hai, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura stared at the ground, not brave enough to look the oldest Uchiha in the eyes.

"What are you doing in the garden, Haruno?" Itachi was clearly not happy (because he probably had a huge headache).

"I... You... Umm... But... Uh..." Sakura couldn't think of what to say, resulting in a very unhappy Uchiha.

"Look me in the eye, Haruno. And answer me." Sakura slowly raised her head and met the intimidating Uchiha's gaze.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. The. Garden?" Sakura shivered. An angry Uchiha was the last person anyone wanted to be with.

"I-I was having a b-break, Uchiha-sama," Sakura was having a hard time looking the elder Uchiha right into his blood red eyes.

"A break?" Itachi didn't seem thrilled about the subject. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"H-hai," (she stutters an awful lot, doesn't she?)

"And who gave you permission to go on this 'break'." you could hear the venom dripping off the last word.

"Sasuke-san," she said nervously, not wanting to see Itachi's reaction.

Itachi paused for a secound, taking in the information. Sasuke told her to take a break? Wait a sec! Since when did she call him **Sasuke-**_**san**__**?**_

Sakura could not read the expression on his face, but knowing Itachi for even the short time she had worked here, she knew that he was carefully thinking something over, processing it through his mind.

Because if there was something Itachi wasn't, it was someone who jumped to conclusions

Itachi's mind:

_HOLY MOTHERF****** SHIT!!!!!!!!_

_**What is it this time?**_

_MY LITTLE BRO F#ED THE MAID!!!!!!!1!!!!1!!!!!1!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Hey, making stupid conclusions is my thing!!!**_

_F****** F****** HOLY MOTHERF****** SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!111_

_**You've been hanging around with Hidan to much.**_

"Ummm... Uchiha-sama?" Sakura poked the eldest Uchiha, who looked like someone just stuck a pin up his butt.

Inside the mansion (a few minutes earlier):

_**You know that you shouldn't have just left her like that.**_

_Hn._

_**Now she's probably all confused.**_

_Why would she be confused?_

_**Because she just got kissed by her (hot) boss!**_

_Hn._

_**Awww, look whose sitting in their emo corner.**_

_Shut up, I think I hear something!_

And he did. He could hear a loud noise, like a hum. It didn't sound that far away.

Sasuke ran in the direction of the hum, and found that it was loudest at the garden, so loud that it almost deafened him.

Sakura stood carefully poking a petrified Itachi, a confused look on her face.

How come all he heard was this strange hum? He strained his mind to try and focus the sound, and was shocked.

_**What is it this time?**_

_MY LITTLE BRO F#ED THE MAID!!!!!!!1!!!!1!!!!!1!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!?!!?!?!?!?!? _Was all Sasuke's mind could process, he shut out the strange voice. When his mind cleared a bit, he tried to focus. Where had he heard that voice before, it seemed so familiar. It sounded like... _Itachi!_

But he swore that Itachi's mouth never moved. Suddenly his brother started to fall backwards from one of Sakura's pokes.

Sasuke rushed forwards and quickly caught the eldest Uchiha, only centimeters from the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura knelt down beside him.

"Arigatou Sasuke-san," she said.

"How did you know he was going to fall?" she asked.

_**Tell her.**_

_No way!_

_**Why not?**_

_How am I supposed to tell her that I heard Itachi's voice without him speaking? She'll think I'm crazy._

_**Maybe you are.**_

_I'm not crazy!_

_**Says the guy who talks to himself.**_

_Hn._

Sasuke came back to reality, and noticed that Sakura was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Umm... Instinct! Yeah, thats right. I followed my instincts!" Sasuke replied. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uhh... Okay..." she said.

Suddenly, he heard another hum, getting louder and louder. Unlike the last one, this one didn't sound as determined, focused. This hum was calm. He tried to focus like he did with the last hum. He heard a high-pitched, sleepy voice.

_Where's my brothers? I've looked everywhere and I'm so tired..._

Suddenly his younger sister walked into view.

"Aniki!" she said and ran towards him.

_That voice... It was Shizuki's! How come I can hear her?_

_**Beats me.**_

_I know, I'll try again!_

"Shizuki, can you do something for me?" he asked.

"Okay Aniki!" she said.

"What shall I do?"

"Just stand still and be absolutely silent, okay?"

"Hai!" she was confused, but followed her brothers wish. When he was sure she was silent, he focused his mind, searching for her calm hum. He found it, it was quiet but it was there. He focused on it, and heard his little sisters voice, but it seemed higher then before and clear, like it was in a dream.

_Why must I be quiet? Was I to noisy? I don't understand!_

Success rung through his head. He did it!

"Thanks Shizuki. You can talk now," he said. Shizuki yawned.

"Aniki, I'm tir-" she fell asleep mid sentence, falling onto the soft grass. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'll take her to bed, Sasuke-san," Sakura said, and picked up the youngest Uchiha. Suddenly, Itachi jumped up to his feet and started screaming.

"THE WORLD HAS GONE MAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Shut up, bro!" Sasuke was not in the mood to listen to his brothers screams.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO F#ED THE MAID!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura almost dropped the young girl she was carrying .

"W-w-what?!?!" Sakura grew red in the face and was on the verge of fainting (talk about Hinata impression).

Sasuke left his crazy brother to catch Sakura, who's legs were failing her. Sasuke lay a happily snoozing Shizuki on the grass, and picked up the weak and extremely embarrassed Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." the embarrassing situation had made Sakura completely forget about politeness.

He liked the way that sounded. Nobody except for the fangirls called him that.

_kun..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Woot! 1107 words! I know it's not much, but for me it's a record.

Sorry this chap took so long, and for MAJOR OOC'ness on pretty much everyone.

I have mixed feelings about this chap, its kind of weird...

Don't worry, the Ataksuki haven't disappeared. They'll wake up next chap.

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

loca4life

Oniaon

Ellie568

Sayonara,

/Emi-chan


	5. Neko Itachi and Colourful Thoughts

Sakura lay blushing in Sasuke's arms, bridal style. Itachi was running around screaming like a lunatic. Shizuki was sleeping peacefully on the grass.

Kisame poked his head out of the garden door.

"?!?!" technically, he said nothing. But his face spoke a thousand words.

Sakura blushed even more (if this was possible) and Sasuke felt generally pleased with the situation. Soon, several other hung-over Ataksuki members stumbled over to the garden. An awkward silence (except for the screaming Itachi, of coarse) hang over the area.

"You b******* really know how to get into f****** up situations," Hidan remarked, breaking the silence.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!!" suddenly Tobi ran up to the (still) screaming Itachi, and poked him.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, POKE!!!!!!!!!!"

-Sweatdrop-

Everyone stared at Tobi, then Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura, and finally at Shizuki.

Once again silence (except for Mr. Loony) stood over the garden. This time it was Konan (who had just been to the toilet) who broke the silence.

"Nyaaa! You're such a kawaii couple!" Konan jumped over to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura blushed even **more **(How _does _she do that). Sasuke was enjoying the attention he and Sakura were getting, but he finally came back to reality.

"Okay, shows over. Someone give Itachi a cookie and put Shizuki to bed," Sasuke said.

"Hey, do we look like f****** Mew Mews?" Hidan said. Sasuke glared at him evilly, his Sharingan blazing.

Everyone quickly retreated into the house.

"Konan!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hai..." she slowly turned around to face Sasuke, cursing herself for not getting away faster.

"Can you put Shizuki to bed?"

"B-but I can do it, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, still being held by Sasuke (he's quite strong, isn't he?).

"No, I'm sure Konan can do it," he smirked. Konan thought about running away or attacking them, but decided against it. She picked up the sleeping Uchiha and ran away from the garden as fast as possible.

"Does she know where Shizuki's room is?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not," Sasuke smirked. He went other to the cherry blossom tree and sat Sakura down under it. The he sat down beside her. Hidan came into the garden.

"Here's your f****** cookie you motherf***-" but Hidan swearing was interrupted by...

"COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Itachi pounced onto Hidan like a cat, stealing the cookie from his grasp. Then he bounced back on all four to a rock, where he sat (like a cat) and nibbled on the cookie. Several Ataksuki members came out into the garden to see what was making all of the noise.

"Neko like cookie!" (Neko=cat) Itachi said gleefully. Some of the more imaginative people in the garden imagined Itachi dressed in black leather like cat-woman, and were scarred for life.

Itachi had just finished nibbling on the cookie, and started to lick his fingers. As soon as he had eaten the last crumb, Itachi stood up, casting his tall shadow over the garden.

"What are you looking at, bafoons?" he said with a (scary) posh English accent.

-sweatdrop-

"Go," Itachi said, in his freakishly calm, intimidating voice. Everyone (except for the Uchiha brothers and Sakura) backed away slowly.

Sakura, who had been watching Itachi's little 'show' was unaware of the fact that she was leaning against Sasuke.

"And what are you doing, Haruno?" Itachi's shadow loomed over her.

"I... You... Umm... But... Uh..." Sakura couldn't think of a suitable explanation.

"I'll go clean!" Sakura exclaimed and rushed off into the house.

_Why does Itachi aways ruin everything?_

_**Don't ask me, he's your brother.**_

_Actually he's __our__ brother._

_**Hn.**_

"Was that that necessary?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"No, but it was..." Itachi paused, searching for the right word.

"...amusing," Itachi smirked and walked away, towards the house.

_Now what shall we do? Itachi's back to normal and the house is full of loonys..._

_**And Sakura,**_

_I wonder what she's doing right now?_

_**Why don't you go to her and find out?**_

_Yeah, thats a good idea!_

_**And you can try and find out what those hums are.**_

_Yeah!!!!!!_

An over-enthusiastic Sasuke rushed around the mansion, trying to find the pink-haired maid. Eventually, he found her washing dishes in the kitchen.

_**Calm down, act cool. You don't want her think that you're a loony.**_

Sasuke strutted into the kitchen. Sakura turned around when she heard his footsteps. Once again, her cheeks were painted with a delicate pink.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," she said, smiling.

_She's so cute when she smiles._

_**And when she blushes.**_

"Hi Sakura-_chan,_" he said, emphasizing the suffix. This made Sakura's cheeks a rosy red. Sasuke chuckled softly at her reaction.

_**Read her thoughts!**_

_Huh? I can't read tho- AHA!!!! I can read thoughts!_

_**Duh.**_

_Hn._

Sasuke sat down a the table, closed his eyes and focused. Soon he could hear all of the different hums around him. He focused some more, not to find Sakura's thoughts, but he focused on them all. But instead of being able to hear them all simultaneously, something strange happened. Secounds before, he had only been able to see black behind his closed eyes.

Suddenly, the blackness was filled with colour, like rainbow stars on a night sky. Every hum had it's own colour, that reminded him of that person. Both Konan and Kisame's hums were different shades of blue, Itachi's was black and crimson. Then he saw what could only be Sakura's. It was a soft bubblegum pink, like her hair.

_Whoa._

_**Yeah, that was unexpected.**_

_And weird._

_**Freaky.**_

He focused on Sakura, and heard her excited (and slightly embarrassed) thoughts.

_OMG!!!!! Oh. My. God. He called me Sakura-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Be MATURE for gods sake!**_

_But aren't you usually the one who's freaking out?_

_**Yeah.**_

Sasuke was amused by her childish thoughts. He got up and went out of the room. He walked slowly until he reached his room. He went in and sat on his bed.

_I can read thoughts..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: How come almost all of my chap's end with Sasu-kun's thoughts?

Anyway, this chap is dedicated to Elise568 who has reviewed my last three chapters. I'd also like to give a special thanks to LadyMartel4000, for reading and reviewing.

Yeah, I know that it's a bit strange that Sasuke can read minds, but my friend Natala-chan and I were talking, and well... Lets just say most of my really crazy ideas are made when I'm talking to her (like once the Konoha 9 were playing truth or dare, Itachi kidnapped Sakura and then got defeated by a chocolate chip cookie XD).

Please read and review,

/Emi-chan


	6. Tobi Wants to be Your Friend

Sasuke lay on his bed, thinking things over. All of the other hums he had sensed, did they belong to the Ataksuki? He focused his mind, this time he didn't have to make any extra effort to see the vibrant colours. He looked at the rainbow of colour in front of him.

_Which one first?_

He looked at them all. They all twinkled and shone, some more then others. Shizuki's shone the most, Sakura's was secound. The rest weren't as bright, Itachi's was especially dim.

_Wait a sec!_

_**What?**_

_That one isn't shining at all. It gives me the creeps._

It was true. One of the hums seemed hidden behind the rest. It was a dark, deep black and didn't shine at all. It seemed to emit a dark aura.

_Huh? I mean, I know that Ataksuki are some of the evilest ninjas out there, but this seems a bit OTT (over the top)_

_**Well don't just stare at it, see who's mind it is!**_

Sasuke 'entered' (for lack of a better word) the strange hum. But nothing could of prepared him for what he heard:

_Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes cookies. Tobi wants to be your friend._

_WTF!!!!!!!! This dark evil __thing__ belongs to __**TOBI**__!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WORLDS GONE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!_

_**Shut up and listen**_

Sasuke calmed himself, and listened again.

_Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes cookies. Tobi wants to be your friend. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes cookies. Tobi wants to be your friend. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes cookies. Tobi wants to be your friend. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes cookies. Tobi wants to be your friend. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes cookies. Tobi wants to be your fri-_

By that point, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

_His mind is like a frickin broken record!_

_**Yeah. Talk about annoying.**_

_Who knew Tobi was so dense._

_**I think it's more then just that.**_

_How can there be more? We just read his mind for gods sake!_

_**But still. How come Tobi's mind emits such a freakishly evil aura?**_

_I dunno._

_**Hey, haven't you noticed?**_

_Noticed what?_

_**That since you entered 'Tobi's' mind, you haven't been able to see anything.**_

_Good point._

Sasuke tried to forget the sinister feeling he got in Tobi's mind, and the annoying thought that flew through his brain. He focused, and to his surprise, it worked!

Almost everything was still black, but Sasuke could _see_ thoughts. There were two open doors that seemed to be for the thoughts to go in and out. But Tobi's thoughts just went round and round, like a song on loop.

_Like his thoughts are on loop! _Sasuke thought.

He suddenly realized that he could _move around_ inside of Tobi's mind. He walked up to the thoughts. They were written in big bold white letters surrounded by a semi-transparent dust.

Sasuke picked up one of the letters when the thought flew by him. It was light... Almost to light (hehe). He knocked on it with his other hand. It was hollow!

_**Whats wrong with his thoughts?**_

_Why would there be something wrong with them?_

_**They're hollow, and they loop around. Shouldn't they go out and be replaced by new ones?**_

_I don't know! Maybe all thoughts are like that!_

_**Only one way to find out.**_

Sasuke exited Tobi's mind, and found Sakura's almost immediately. It was black in the beginning but Sasuke focused, and was suddenly blinded by pink. Her whole mind was a soft cherry blossom pink, and it sparkled and shone. Her thoughts did exactly what he thought they would, they went out of one door, lingered in the middle for a few secounds, then exited through the other door.

_Ugh. Cleaning is so booooooooring. Why did I get a job as a maid in the first place. Wait, then I wouldn't of met Sasuke-kun! Umm...._

Sasuke reached out and grabbed one of the letters from Sakura's thoughts (thats pretty freaky, you know). It was light, but not as light as Tobi's. And while Tobi's had been cold, Sakura's was warm. Sasuke knocked on the letter. It wasn't hollow!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Sakura:

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. She knew that she liked him, but did he like her too? What if he was just a playboy? What if he was just amusing himself by messing with her feelings? What if-

Crash!

The wet plate had slipped out of her hand, and crashed down onto the floor. Oh no! What would Sasuke and Itachi think!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Sasuke:

(About a min earlier)

Sasuke panicked. The thought that he took the letter from had vanished! What would he do? He panicked and through it into the door. Unfortunately, it was the wrong door and it bounced back off of an invisible force field and hit him.

Sasuke was forced out of Sakura's mind, and back into reality where he lay on his bed.

Suddenly, he heard a crash downstairs.

_??!!?!!!!!?!?!!?!_

He jumped out of his bed and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. There he found Sakura down on the floor, desperately trying to piece together the broken pieces of plate.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, wondering what had happened.

"Are you okay?" he rushed over to her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. I can't say the same for your plate though."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know it wasn't a good ending to the chap, but I just didn't want to write anymore. I know it wasn't very exciting, but I think it was quite important.

I wonder what happens if someone picks up half of your thought? It seems pretty freaky to me. And all hail Tobi's strange mind!!!!!! (Don't worry it will be back with some spoilers from the manga)

Big thanks to the following people for reviewing, I really appreciate it:

Ellie568

Chocyjod

Please read and review,

/Emi-chan


	7. Broken Plates and Pony Dash

Recap from chapter 6: Sasuke entered Tobi's mind, which emitted some sort of dark aura. And unlike Sakura's thoughts, Tobi's were hollow and looped around in his mind.

After this discovery, Sasuke heard a crash, went downstairs and found Sakura on the floor with a broken plate.

---

Sasuke helped Sakura up from the kitchen floor, just as Itachi rushed in.

"What happened here? I heard a crash, and it seemed to come from the kitchen." he said, before noticing the broken plate on the floor.

*Gasp!* "Which of you did this!" he shouted, staring angrily at them both.

"Um, well, I, um... I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Sakura burst out, bowing in apology. Itachi ignored her and knelt down on the floor, picking up one of the pieces.

"This... This... THIS WAS THE ONLY LIMITED EDITION TEA TIME (my little) PONY PLATE I HAD!!!!!!" he said, bursting out into floods of anime tears.

Sasuke patted him reassuringly on the back.

"There there, I felt the same when I... When I lost my first edition Rainbow Dash when my dad found it... HE THREW IT AWAAAAAAY!!!" Sasuke cried, also bursting out into gushes of tears.

"Um.... I'm sorry?" Sakura said, backing away sloooooowly. Soon, the whole Ataksuki had gathered in the doorway, watching the two brothers cry on each others shoulders.

"MY POOR TEA TIME PONY PLATE!!!"

"MY BELOVED LITTLE RAINBOW DASH!!!"

"Um, do you think we should call a therapist or something?"

"Nah, leave them too it, un."

So the Ataksuki left Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura (who fainted from shock) and the broken plate in the kitchen, sat down in the living room and played a video game.

(A while later, with Ataksuki)

"Oh yeah! I'm so pwning you, un! Deidara shouted, pointing at his opponent.

"No, no! Run faster Sundance!" Pein shouted at the TV screen, madly pushing the buttons on his controller.

Soon Konan and Kisame came in, after fetching some snacks from the_ other_ kitchen.

"Err, excuse me, but _why _are you guys playing..." Konan picked up the game case and read the title before finishing.

"-_My Little Pony: Pony Dash_?"

"Way cool!!! Can I play too?" Kisame asked, excited.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard. Everyone turned around slooowly, and stared in horror.

"**How dare you...."** Itachi snarled, in his most menacing voice.

"**After all I told you..." **Fear started to fill the room, for they all knew what it was about.

"**I**** WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CUPCAKE!!!!!!!"**

Everybody shifted as far away as possible from Deidara, who was shuddering with fear.

"Um, I, um, I... like Cupcake?" Deidara said nervously.

"**WRONG ANSWER YOU-!!!"**

And even Hidan was impressed by the string of curses that followed.

--

(In the kitchen)

"Urgh..." Sakura moaned, as she woke.

"What happened?" she mumbled to herself. Visions of a broken plate, hysterical Itachi and a hysterical Itachi+Sasuke came to mind as she remembered what had happened before she passed out.

She then sat up and noticed the sleeping Sasuke, who had cried himself to exhaustion. Sakura smiled as she looked at him sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor, despite the very violent curses that could be heard from the living room.

Soon, Sasuke also started to stir. Sakura jumped, then got up quickly, brushing the dirt off of her skirt and apron. Sasuke soon awoke to the sight of Sakura cleaning dishes.

"Just don't drop anymore, 'kay?" he said whilst getting up. Sakura nodded and blushed ever so slightly, but Sasuke noticed anyway and smirked at her. When she saw this, she just tried to look even more concentrated on cleaning the plate in her hand.

_**OMG he is like soooooo adorable when he sleeps! **_

_I know!!!!_

_**Nya!!! *fangirl squeal***_

They were lucky that Sasuke wasn't listening to her thoughts just then.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry for the suuuuuuper long wait! And I know that it's not a very long chapter, but I just couldn't think of a way to lengthen it. But, it's better then nothing, right? Anyways, please review! :3


End file.
